ffxiclopediafandomcom-20200213-history
Aht Urhgan Mission 44: Nashmeira's Plea
category:Missions |width="30%" valign="top"| __TOC__ |} ---- Walkthrough *Get cutscene at the lamp near Runic Portal (a blank target). *Battlefield located at Nyzul Isle Staging Point. There is a 45 minute time limit to complete this mission. **Wait until inside battlefield to cast buffs. All but food will be wiped upon entry. **This is considered an Assault event, so all equipment with effects marked "Assault:" will function here. **TAKE CARE : If you have Salvage cells in your inventory, you cannot enter the battlefield. *Raubahn Reraises twice. *Defeat Raubahn three times and Razfahd to 50% to win the first battle. *Defeat Alexander to complete the mission. Raubahn (Blue Mage): *Susceptible to Sleep. *Uses Eyes On Me repeatedly. Be careful of Eyes On Me while his 2-hour ability Azure Lore is active; it can do over 1100 damage even to a target with Shell IV. This can be absorbed with Blink or Aerial Armor, however, it will not be absorbed by Utsusemi. *Seems to start always with Eyes On Me (start of every round) when he is in casting range.(~15') *Take care, his Weapon Skills seem to do abnormally high amounts of damage. Mages especially should watch out for Circle Blade. *Will Regen if left unclaimed. *'First Round': Moderate accuracy and damage. *'Second Round': Much the same as the first round; may be slightly stronger. *'Final Round': Has more HP and can be immune to either melee, magic, or ranged damage the entire fight. His immunity is based on what he took the most damage from the first and second round. He will give you a message upon Reraise based on what you killed him with. :*If you kill him twice with majority melee damage, he will be immune to melee in the last round. :**A Monk with the ability Formless Strikes can still do damage to Raubahn :*If you kill him twice with majority magic damage, he will be magic immune in the last round. :*If you kill him twice with majority ranged damage, he will be immune to ranged in the last round. :*If you kill him with mixed damage, i.e. majority magic on round one and majority melee the second, he will have no immunities on the last round. :*His movement speed is as if he has the Thief ability Flee active, so kiting is impossible. :*Every time he Reraises, he will mention what "his body remembers". That is a hint on what type of damage was dealt most. When defeated a second time, he will either say another sentence of the same sort (which means mixed damage was dealt in the preceding rounds), or an unrelated sentence. In this case, it is an indication that he has developed immunity (e.g., the same type of damage was dealt in the first two rounds). * Raubahn will be able to use Azure Lore again after Reraising (hence he will be able to use his 2-hour ability three times in total). *Note that if you fight Raubahn too far out in the room, Razfahd will cast on party members. No special attacks, only casts, as seen below. Holy II, Diaga III, and Banish IV were witnessed. Razfahd (Iron Colossus Armor) *Seems very weak. *Does not move or Regen. *Casts Holy II, Dia III, Diaga III, Banish IV, Banishga III. *Once down to 50%, he uses Perfect Defense and become immune to damage. After this happens and Raubahn has been defeated a third time, a brief cutscene will begin. *Use him to build TP for the Alexander fight. Alexander *Once the transition cutscene is over, you will need to defeat Alexander, who will have 100% HP. *Does not move, turn, or Regen HP. *Can change his immunity between melee, ranged, and magic damage during the battle when his health becomes very low. *Seems to be weak to . *Can take a very long time to kill, even with two-hour abilities. His use of multiple AoEs make a wipe or several wipes likely. Time can be as much an enemy as the boss himself, so it may be wise to retry if someone dies before facing Alexander. *Alexander is known to use the following: :*'Draw In', when the target is beyond 20'. :*Casts Holy II, Diaga III, Dia III, Banishga III, and Banish IV. :*'Radiant Sacrament:' Targeted AoE physical damage (200-400 damage) and wipes Utsusemi and Additional Effect: Magic Defense Down. Physical damage reduction gear and Sentinel reduce damage taken from this, but as a ranged attack it cannot be blocked with a Shield. If you have a Ninja tank, it would be better to straight tank Alexander, as he uses this move less frequently when the person with hate is standing beside him. :*'Void of Repentance:' Single target Terror for several seconds. :*'Gospel of the Lost:' Heals Alexander for around 900-1100 HP and removes debuffs. Extremely problematic if he uses this several times. :*'Divine Spear:' Low Damage single target move which has an additional effect of attack -25%. This is a conical attack and he only seems to use it if his target is directly in front of him. :*'Divine Judgement:' AoE 1000+ magic (light?) damage and clears Utsusemi. Alexander will use this ability at 50% of his HP and possibly several times again at 5% like a 2-hour ability. He will give a warning the chat log including "ΩΩΩΩΩΩΩ." ::*'Note:' Divine Judgement is radial around the target, not radial around Alexander. Clear away from tank when this goes off to avoid collateral damage. ::*The Paladin job ability fealty can drastically reduce the amount of damage this move does (without it 1664 damage was dealt, with it the amount was reduced to 208) :*'Mega Holy:' Area of Effect light damage. :*'Perfect Defense' Complete immunity to magical, physical, and/or ranged attacks for a short period of time. Uses this starting around 10% and can use it multiple times. Check which immunities are up before using Magic, Weapon Skills, or Two-Hours. Notes *In all of Raubahn's forms, using stun spells and skills are important, so having a Dark Knight or Blue Mage in the party will certainly help with the survival of the party as well as overall damage. *A RDM/DRK can handle stun without help from other jobs and job abilities on all of Raubahn's forms. Haste (spell) and/or gear is recommended. *Paralyze helps in stopping Eyes On Me if a proc should occur. If no one with Stun is available, a well timed Sleep also helps to interrupt the cast. Immune to Silence. *When using the Sleep > Nuke strategy on any of Raubahn's forms, the majority of the time he will immediately (1-3 seconds) start casting Eyes On Me after he wakes up. Have a stunner ready. *Alexander only aggros within normal hearing range and will attack you if you get too close. *Automatons can be deployed outside his agro radius, allowing PUPs to damage Alexander with Deploy-Retrieve-Deactivate while the party recovers from a wipe. *Alexander does not Regen health if left unclaimed, so it is possible to wipe, Reraise, unweaken, and continue damaging him from the point at which the wipe occurred. Do not run away too far from Alexander or he'll use draw in and use a move on you making it difficult for a raiser to get back up without aggro. Wipe just outside of aggro to prevent draw in. *The use of Tractor is allowed in this battle. *If you fail the mission, you will need to return to Naja Salaheem to obtain another Mythril Mirror key item for another fight. *Experience points are not lost from death. *Buffs will be removed upon entry to the battlefield. They will also be removed upon mission failure. (note: with no xp loss, losing reraise is not so bad)(Note: the use of a RR Item before entering will not wear off upon entry to battlefield) *You can save Imperial Standing for runic portal pass by using Assault Orders for Nyzul Isle since you do not have to leave the staging point. *This fight can be repeated for someone else who needs the fight. No mirror is required for the person reentering. *"Assault:" equipment like Storm Fife work in this mission. Strategy See Strategy notes. ---- Game Description Escort Nashmeira as she sets out to convince Razfahd to halt his radical plan. Head to Nyzul Isle and show your true mercenary mettle. ----